Missing You
by HeartlandFan101
Summary: Amy is missing Ty. Set in 9x12. ONESHOT.


"Are you coming to the main house for dinner?" Georgie asked as she made sure Trouble and Phoenix had enough water.

"Yeah," Amy replied.

"Amy... Are you okay?" Georgie worried. She knew Amy was missing Ty, but she seemed kind of disconnected.

"I'm fine, I just miss Ty," murmured Amy, hoping Georgie would let it go.

* * *

Everyone at dinner noticed that instead of eating, Amy was just playing with her food and pushing it around her plate.

"Amy, are you alright?" Jack asked, worry filling his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Grandpa, I guess I'm just not hungry," Amy said quietly.

Jack, along with the rest of the family, gave her a worried look at dropped it.

" _I'll talk to her after dinner,"_ Jack decided.

"I, um, I'm going to go back to the loft... Thanks for setting me a place Lou," Amy mumbled after a long moment.

She got up from the table, and Jack was about to go after her when Lisa placed her hand on his arm, a 'not now' expression on her face. Meanwhile, Amy placed her plate onto the counter in the ranch house kitchen, and then left the house to go to the loft. When she exited the house, Remi followed her to the barn.

Amy looked around the barn before slowly climbing up the stairs to the loft.

"Hey Rem," Amy murmured to Remi as she sat on the floor so she could play with the dog.

Before she knew it however, she had her face burried in Remi's think fur and was sobbing.

After an uncertain amout if time passed, the barn doors slid open.

"Amy!" Jack called from the bottom of the stairs. "Can I come up?"

"Sure, Grandpa," Amy said loudly, her voice shaky, as she stood up.

"Amy..." Jack trailed of when he saw the tears on his granddaughters cheeks. "C'mere," he murmured, quickly walking over and wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"I just.. I didn't think it would be this hard Grandpa," Amy sobbed.

"What wouldn't be so hard?" Jack questioned, though he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Being apart from Ty days at a time," she continued sobbing.

"Oh Amy," Jack murmured as he kissed her hair. "It's gonna be okay!" he continued. "Hey, you weren't wearing that earlier, were you?"

"No.." Amy shook her head, "Ty and me.. We were supposed to have a Skype date, and then we had to cancel becuase he didn't know he and Scott were going to some cocktail reception thing.. I just feel so alone Grandpa," she began sobbing again.

"Amy, take a deep breath," Jack instructed, and she did. "And when you're ready, just let your thoughts out."

After a long moment Amy began to speak, "I know that before Ty and I were married, we didn't get to see each other as mush as we would have liked beacuse of work, and Ty had school, but it was easier becuase I didn't have constant reminders of him in the house. But here, he's _everywher_ e, and we've been apart for almost a week now, and it's just so hard. I know I supported him to take the partenrship deal with Scott, and I don't regret anything about it. I knew it was going to be hard, I knew that he'd be working crazy hours and that he would be going to conferences.. It just gets harder and harder... What do I do Grandpa?" Tears were rolling down Amy's cheeks, but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

"Amy, you need to talk to Ty about this. He's your husband and he needs, and desrves, to know what you're feeling. I know how much that man loves you, how much he cares about you. Everything's gonna be alright, I promise," Jack told her honestly, then he pulled her into another hug.

"Thanks Grandpa," Amy said.

"For what?" Jack asked curisously.

"For knowing what to say," Amy smiled weakly.

"You're wlecome," Jack chuckled. "Now, you have a nice cup of tea now, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go now, but if you need me, I'm across the yard, or just a phone call away," Jack said.

"Alright, thanks again Grandpa. Goodnight," Amy said, kissing his cheek

"Goodnight sweetie," Jack smiled as he retreated down the loft stairs.

"Oh yeah, Grandpa!" Amy ran after him.

"Yes?"

"Can we get a door for the loft?" Amy asked desperately.

"I'll think about it," Jack said.

"Thank you!" Amy exlclaimed, giving him one last hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you," Jack chuckeld as he walked out of the barn.

Amy walked back up to the loft and sighed. She put water in the kettle and turned it on. While the water was boiling, she changed into a pair of sweatpants and a comfy sweatshirt. Then, she made herself a mug of mango and peach tea, got her laptop from the kitchen table, and brought them both over to the coffee table. She placed to mug of tea onto a coaster and set the laptop next to it. However, before she sat down, Amy got a fleece blanket and put it over the couch; Remi looked at her questionigly.

"You know I love you Rem, but there is no way that I'm letting you ruin this couch," Amy told her.

As soon as Amy got comfortable on the couch, Remi jumped onto the couch and curled into a ball by her feet. Amy got her laptop, logged onto Netflix and put on _"CSI: Crime Scene Investigation"._

"I probably shouldn't be watching this alone," Amy muttered. "Oh no.. I'm turned into a crazy lady. I'm talking to myself," she groaned.

Remi gave her another questioning look.

"What?" Amy deadpanned.

Remi sighed loudly and rested her head on Amy's legs.

While watching the show, Amy sipped on her tea and occasionally scrathed Remi's head.

After four episodes straight, Amy had enough and went to brush her teeth. Seeing Ty's things around the small bathroom pained her heart, but she knew he'd be home soon, and that she would have to talk to him about her feelings.

She climbed into bed and lay on Ty's side of it, Remi laying at the foot of the bed, and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
